


Smoking Gun

by mag_and_mac



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, John Watson Being an Idiot, John is a goldfish, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Feels, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mag_and_mac/pseuds/mag_and_mac
Summary: Stop waiting for a smoking gun when you're smart enough to catch it before it shoots.Or, at least, I thought you were.Obviously not.





	Smoking Gun

_"You once half killed a man because he laid a finger on her!"_

There, you said it yourself.

You knew, you knew I would never-

_"She's my landlady."_

I expected you to see through it as clearly as though my trick was a clean window on a bright, sunny day, but no.

I should be glad. You fell for my infamous deception, yet again. I should feel victorious, for I, Sherlock Holmes, am still above the goldfish.

And yet, my smile falters.

I thought you would know. I _hoped_ you would know.

But you didn't.

You let me cock the gun.

You let me prove Sally Donovan right.

Because as I stepped onto the ledge of St. Bart's roof, her words rang true.

I fingered the trigger.

_One day, we'll all be standing 'round a body, and Sherlock Holmes will be the one who put it there._

I thought you were smart enough, really I-

Obviously not.

I shot the gun.

Gunpowder stained my fingers, and you let out a deafening cry of my name as the bullet began its way towards its target.

There were no obstacles for it to ricochet off of. No Ms. Hudson asking if I wanted tea, no Lestrade asking for my opinion on a case. No John, the one man I had managed to respect, who obviously could not do the same for me.

No, nothing, _nothing_ could stop the bullet

as he

fell

down

to

the

ground.


End file.
